


Milkovich made weddings

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: For J_Q hope it's good enough for you!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For J_Q hope it's good enough for you!!

[](https://ibb.co/j0qZgx)up p

 

"Mandy, this is Fuckin' stupid I ain't doin it" her brother grumbled "fuck you" she yelled at him "you tell me we're suppose ta try and be fucking better and I damn well tryin' and you're gonna fuck off on me, on my big break?" 

Mandy had worked her ass off to get out of Southside. She dyed her hair blonde; though Mickey hated it. She said it made her look less bitchy. The girl with the jet black hair, blunt bang, noise ring who ain't afraid to grope herself to make a point isn't the person you believe will give you happily ever after. 

She also got herself a new wardrobe, and cute apartment adjacent to the wealthy part of town; which meant she had the ability to meet high end clients. She quickly realized being a wedding planner wasn't that much different than being a prostitute. She gave people what they wanted, they paid her, and never saw her again. 

People pay her for a happy ending. 

"Mickey!" She whined out his name "I ain't asking you to marry anyone, fuck I ain't even asking you to talk to anyone I just need some shit delivered to the church"

"So I'm your god damn errand boy, do I look like a fucking monkey who does tricks for you?" He asked, she didn't answer she just looked at him with those sad puppy dog eyes of hers. She was the only person he gave a rats ass about how could he fucking say no.

He should have said no... 

That was three months ago and he was no longer just the pick up driver when she was in a pinch. He was a full blown wedding planner.

People liked his ability to get shit done, not take crap from anyone and always deliver on promises. Mickey treated every wedding like drug deal; get in, get it done and get out, no attachment no emotions it's just a business deal. 

That first errand ended with him grabbing the caterer by his collar demanding that he find a way to make the extra three dozen roasted grape crostinis the bride wanted. Fuck he didn't even know what a crostinis was but the damn woman wanted it and Mickey was going to make it happen. 

Now they were known as the best in Chicago. 

[](https://ibb.co/k2YBRJ)

"I can't do this, she's ruining my wedding" a fustrsrted groom spoke to Mickey "I think when it comes to the flowers, it's her wedding, and if you have a fucking problem with the bouquet, maybe you ain't suppose to marry a girl" he pointed out. 

Too be fair his soon to be wife was a right bitch. She'd changed her mind about everything she ever touched; the flowers, the food, the fucking napkins. Mickey didn't blame the guy for being at his wits end. But Mandy hadn't had a wedding fall apart and Mickey wasn't going to let it start now. His blunt responses and hidden stash of vodka seemed to help matters.

***

The next wedding they did was for a couple back in the old neighbourhood. Kev and V. They ran the only decent bar in Southside. Mickey had lots of memories of their bar, mostly that of having to peel Terry off the pavent out front. He didn't hold that against them though, they seemed decent enough. 

It didn't take long for the Milkovich's to get an idea of what Kev and V were looking for and what they definitely didn't want. They didn't want something fancy or over the top. Simple, fun and a whole hell of a lot of booze.

"I don't want a honky tonk wedding," V whispered to them as Kev looked through a wedding magazine. Her eyes widened as she nodded her head toward her soon to be husband "he just found out he's a hillbilly, I don't need any of that stuff my wedding" 

"V!" Kev looked up "did you know it's called a ring bearer, not a ring bear!" He shook his head in shock "ya think we could still get a bear to take down the rings?"

"Na, we ain't getting a fucking bear" she informed him "what about a baby one?" He tried to negotiate but that look in her eyes told him it was a failed attempt. 

Mickey liked these two, and they were by far the easiest wedding to plan and it went just as everyone wanted.

On a warm sunny day Kev and V said their vows. They didn't have a lot of people there, which maybe is why Mickey noticed him. But sitting in one of the small wooden chairs was a stunning red headed man. Mickey never talked with the guests though; wasn't in the job description.

Before he knew it the entire ceremony was over, he'd missed it getting lost in the back of some fucking guys head. Mandy had already gotten their payment and they were leaving. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" Mandy asked as they got into the car "ya checked out on me,looked like fucking deer in headlights" 

"Fuck off I didn't" he spat knowing full well she was probably right "right and it had nothin' to do with the sexy guy second row in?" She arched one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "if ya know the damn answer why the fuck ya ask?" 

"Doesn't matter won't see 'em again" Mickey shurgged he was a good looking dude nothing else Mickey wasn't gonna get hung up about it. He wasn't some love sick puppy. 

"Too bad, we're doing his sister's wedding" she twitched her mouth in attempt to hide the smirk."yer a fucking bitch!" 

****

It had been months working with Fiona and her Irish fiancé Mickey let Mandy do most of the shit for two reasons  
1\. There was something about the bride, she didn't like Mickey, and the feeling was mutual.  
2\. It turned out the brother-of-the-bride doesn't do a lot of shit in the preparation of the wedding, so Mickey hadn't seen the red head of his dreams. Ok dreams was too cheesy what he meant was the red head of his fantasies.

"Listen, I've tried this whole wedding white dress thing before and it just didn't work out, so ya think we could stay away from traditional dresses?" She asked Mandy "not a problem, we like to stand out" Mandy smiled with encouragement "and can your brother help mine pick out a suit?" She asked biting her lower lip "Mick!" She yelled "I heard!" He yelled back "he'd be delighted" Mandy gave the a fake smile 

Clothes shopping wasn't his thing, fuck people assume if your a wedding planner you must be gay, then they also assumed you liked all the fucking girly stuff like flowers decorating and God damn dress shopping. 

Yet here he was sitting in the boutique picking out goddamned tuxedo. Because he was an idiot who wanted to spend time he'd never even met before. As he walked in he heard the brothers already trying on suits "fuck you're a prick!" Ian cussed "I said I was gay not that I liked a Paisley Fuckin' design!" He rolled his eyes "I think the fact you know it's a Paisley design does!" The curly head brother snickered 

[](https://ibb.co/mp0weH)

Mickey couldn't help but snicker alerting the brothers to his presence. He liked what he had heard, the ginger was gay. "Hey, Mickey Milkovich" he shook their hands "your sister said you needed some help, didn't realize it was gonna be this bad"

"He was just fuckin with me" Ian seemed a bit flustered, you never want to meet someone as stunning as mickey Milkovich while you're strutting around in Paisley.

Mickey made the mistake of letting the boys pick what they'd be comfortable in. Ian walked out holding the sides of a jacket tugging on it. "Where the fuck did you even find a leather Jacket?" Mick asked 

[](https://ibb.co/ftpsmx)

"Alright clam down James Dean, and go change" he stopped Ian mid spin, putting his hands on Ian's biceps. "Take those off I'll get you a damn suit" 

Whistle noises came from the other dressing room. "Ian the wedding planner is getting you naked!" Mickey who wasn't one to blush could feel his eyes widen staring at the closed dressing room door his cheeks warm "fuck no ya gotta buy tickets to this gun show!" Ian winked at mickey before closing the door. All Mickey wanted to do was punch the brother out, god damn nosey fuckm

"Here just try this on before I decide the two of you need clown suits" he tossed the sports jacket over.

When Ian emerged from the dressing room hesitantly, up until now things were just for fun. Now he couldn't help but have the reality set in, his sister was getting married, they we're all starting to move on with their lives, or maybe it was how damn good he looked, or how Mickey had looked at him, those blue eyes locked into him. 

They both felt it

They both said nothing

Mickey hadn't seen Ian since that day. Got too busy with other wedding shit. But now it was the wedding day and he has been sent to check on the brothers "ey, you two--" he wanted to add pussies or bitches at the end of the sentence but Mandy kept reminding him he couldn't talk to wedding parties like that "you two are takin' longer than the bride!" 

[](https://ibb.co/i8YEbJ)

"Just making sure we're picture perfect" Ian informed him as he was making a frame with his fingers "ok princess but people ain't gonna be looking at you!"

"Not even you?" He asked. "Yeah ok I'm ah ready so I'm going to get Fiona, see ya at the front of the church in ten minutes" Lip piped up pushing past his brother to get to the door. 

"Well I'm lookin' at ya now, I guess" Mickey felt very away they were in the room alone "annnnnnd... What do you think?"

Well that was a loaded question:  
what did Mickey think of his red hair?  
His thought was, was ian just as wild and kissed by fire as his hair.  
What did Mickey think of his green eyes? How could something that's also the colour of snot be so majestic on his face.  
What did Mickey think of his lean body? Of his muscles, of his dick? Because Mickey had thought about all of them. 

"“Are you just going to stare at me the whole time? Or did ya have an answer? Or oh shit is there something in my teeth?" Ian asked getting ready to search for a mirror

“Ah, no, sorry.” Mick apologized “You’re just--" he paused he almost had a moment of spilling true feelings "ya look good" he shrugged 

"Huh, just good?" Ian asked closing the gap "cause if you were to ask me the same question, I'd have a lot more to say" he informed him "I ain't one for lots of words" Mickey shifted his posture as Ian approached. 

"Ok well I'll tell ya then. I'd tell you I noticed you at Kev and V's wedding, that you definitely noticed me. That you don't normally get embarrassed or flustered but you do around me. I'd tell I try to sneak a look at you any chance I get because I've never seen someone so crass and beautiful all rolled into one. I'd tell you I've thought about--" Ian was cut off as his lips mashed together with Mickeys 

It was sudden, careful at first, unsure almost. Ian's hands found his way to the back of Mickey neck, pulling him in, letting him know he wanted this too. Mickey didn’t want him to let go so he looped his fingers in between the belt loops of Ian's jeans.

The sensation was intense, unstoppable. It felt like a war could happen and they’d never notice. Mickey's heart thumped in excitement as he pulled back "told ya I ain't one for words" 

"I like a man who takes action" Ian grinned bringing his mouth closer to Mickey's again needed to taste him again. 

 

[](https://ibb.co/cgLx0d)

Fiona stepped into the doorway "could you get your tounge out of the wedding planner I kinda got a wedding ta do" she huffed "but there's so many more placed I want to put it!" Ian smirked "yeah well that's what the receptions for, now get your ass movin'" she demanded. Ian went back for another kiss "don't make me miss this wedding!" She stamped her foot " why it's not like it's your first, and are we really sure it's your last?" He teased his sister, which he could tell wasn't the right move as she began to look like a cartoon character with smoke billowing our her ears. "Alright alright I'm coming!" 

"Nah ya ain't but like she said there's always the reception" Mickey smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey had been trying to watch Ian for the entire wedding reception. He'd manage to keep tabs on him, peeking at him out of the corner of his eye when he got the chance.

But Mandy kept making him do stupid wedding planner business:  
Go yell at the DJ for playing YMCA this was a wedding not a 90s junior high dance.   
Go tell the bartender he's got to stop thinking he's Tom Cruz, cause if he breaks another bottle you'll break his hand. 

Mickey finally finished with work and had been leaning against the bar, a beer in his hand; Mandy hated him drinking while they worked but he usually needed a beer to take the edge off all the wedding buzz.

He watched as Ian made a great speach, as he glided around talking to small groups of people, he seemed so effortless. Finally, Ian excused himself from a conversation and walked over to Mickey

"Where have you been?" Ian asked leaning into the bar. "Around" he answered simply "not around me" Ian pointed out with a pout as the bartender past him a beer. "You seemed busy" Mickey informed him "I'm not now" Ian smiled "so you wanna dance?" He asked hopefully. "I don't dance" Mickey grunted through the top of his beer bottle. 

"So, Mick... when you say you don’t dance, does that mean you don’t like to dance or you don’t know how to dance?” Mickey liked that Ian so causally called him Mick, only other person who did that was Mandy.

Keeping his bottle to his lips Mickey answered. “What’s the difference?”

“I’m just wondering,” Ian had a little chuckle in his throat “I know how to dance, ok" Mickey said flatly. “I just don't see the point, fucking having people stare at you while your body fings around" 

"I don't think you're doin' it right then..." Ian laughed "come on I'll teach ya" Ian grabbed his arm "I told ya I know how to dance" he barely had time to place his beer down before Ian was dragging him onto the dance floor

Mickey wondered if Gallagher was always this enthusiastic, or if he was seriously drunk. 

Ian grinned loosely at him, swaying his limbs and hips in a rhythmic, sensual way to the music. 

“C’mon, Mick you’re not dancing!”

“Okay, okay, fuck, I’m goin’, I’m dancing, see”

Mickey swayed half heartedly to the music he was sure it wasn’t the best dancing Ian had ever seen; Or at least, he’d thought he wasn’t, but with the way ian had stared at him, biting his lip and looking him up and down as he moved his hips to the beat- mickey must be doing something right.

The song faded out and changed to something far, far slower, and decidedly more romantic. What did he expect it was a wedding after all. Apparently some of Fiona's siblings thought it would be funny to play Etta James at last

People had paired off around them and began to dance with each other. "Alright I danced I'm gonna sit down now" 

"Noooo" Ian pulled Mickey close their bodies colliding. "It ain't hard to slow dance, ya barely have to move"

Mickey glanced around making sure there was Mandy wasn't staring him down. His eyes didn't meet hers, or anyone else's, he also couldn't bring himself to look into the beautiful sage eyes, but he felt the intense presence of them. Unfortunately he stepped on Ian's foot and suddenly everything changed. Mickey looked to see what he had done, their eyes locked and Ian laughed slightly. Not at mickey but at the state they were in. Mickey had mistakenly thought he would lead.

Mickey continued to sway with Ian, figuring out the rhythm to the song, music soft and gentle, exactly the same as Ian looked. It made Micky's chest ache with the intensity of his feelings for someone he'd just met.

Mickey felt Ian move in closer;not that he thought there was anymore room to do that. There was barely any space between them and every line of Ian's body now meshed with Mickey's 

"Is this okay?" Ian leaned his face closer, toward mickey. Mick stared at his face. His breath was held and there was a moment of hesitation after his question. It wasn't hesitation about wanting him close, it was hesitation that he was willing to put down his barriers so quickly. 

"Yes."

This, whatever it was, was exactly what Mickey wanted. Mickey was so aware of every part of Ian His red hair, his green eyes glowing and glued to him, his arms bent around his waist, his bottom lip, pulled in between his teeth.

 Mickey brought his face close to Ian's and brushed a small, soft kiss across his lips. 

“turns out you are a good dancer” Ian smiled as he pulled mickey in for another kiss, deeper this time. 

"You should see my moves off the dance floor" Mickey's eyes scanning Ian's to see the approval to leave them to find a more quiet corner.

"Mickey!" Mandy voice appeared closer than he was comfortable "need yer help in the kitchen" she demanded "do it yourself, I ain't your Mad Dog you can use to sic on people" 

"Yeah I can, sic'em boy!" She pointed toward the kitchen "nah can't going out for a smoke break" he brushed past her sister "Mickey!" She whined "Mandy" he mimiced her tone. "Either do it yourself or risk your reputation" he knew he had her, he smirked and walked out. 

The cigarette was already between his lips before they made it outside the hall. Lighting it he took a deep breath in tilting his head toward the night sky. He took the cigarette from his lips between fingers and thumb, breathing out a slow plume of smoke "fucking bitch" he muttered "sorry bout her" he took another drag.

Ian didn't reply, not immediately. He stepped closer though, through the smoke, their bodies tingling with how close he came. Ian's fingers grabbed Mick's belt loops, belt, while Mickey took one hand against Ian's chest. His other hand still holding his burning cigarette and trying not to set fire to Ian's fucking hair, his arm hiked up uncomfortably in the air, as Ian rolled his body in like a wave and -

Mickey didn't have time to blow the smoke from between his lips, when he felt the soft touch of Ian's. Lost against Ian's mouth over his. Ian enjoyed how his mouth felt branded afterwards, tingling. His lips taste of tabacco when his tongue swiped over them. 

Fuck, Mickey couldn't believe how sexy he found that. Watching Ian inhale his smoke. "Take your pants off" Ian demanded "fuck, what?" Mickey was sure he didn't just hear that. "I don't just wanna blow smoke, I wanna blow you now get your pants down before someone comes out" 

"Fuck, man it's your sister's wedding" Mickey took a long drag of his cigarette. "Yeah and it's better that my dick isn't the one hanging out!" He made a good argument or maybe Mickey wasn't looking to aruge. He undid his belt "gimmie another drag would ya" Ian reached his hand up. Mickey lit another cigarette from the blubt before passing it to Ian. 

Ian placed the small remaining cigarette in his lips, admiring his view of a very eager Mickey. A soft hum came through his lips as he inhaled the last of the smoke and tossed it away. He played with the opeque hue as it circled around Mickey's cock, the sensation of the soft blowing sent tingles through his body. Mick took through his head back peircing his lips into his cigarette. 

Ian started with a shy swipe of tongue over, which caused a sharp gasp from Mickey's Ian smirked as he brushed his lips up and down the length, dipping his tongue into the slit.

Mickey let the smoke stream out of his nostrils, groaning ever-so-quietly as Ian took more of him into his mouth with every stroke.

Ian hummed hearing Mickey moans of approval, sending Mick into an almost violent shudder, clutching at the gingers short hair, thrusting into the wet hot mouth surrounding his cock.

Mickey gasped in surprise, not expecting the sudden burst of bliss, he tightened his grip on Ian's hair, moaning unable to believe that he came fast than a teenage. 

Ian licked his lips, collecting what he could of the cum that had spilled. Mickey's cheeks heated up once again; he wasn't one for embarrassment, but this was a first. “Are ya okay? I didn’t mean-- I mean I didn't give ya any warning.”

"Yeah" Ian assured him "but how 'bout I forgive you after ya jerk me off" Ian quickly undid his pants "no time for your mouth, sorry" Ian panted taking Mickey's strong hands into his pants

"Keep your eyes open."

Ian's breath was hot against Mickey's lips, the words felt as if they vibrated off of Mickey's skin. 

Mickey did as instructed, his blue eyes locked onto Ian, his hand wrapped around he hard cock sticking out of Ian's jeans.

Ian's cock twitched in Mickey's hand, as he jerked him off, jerking him faster, pushing his body's into him. Mick growled low and pressed Ian against the wall. "I'm Close So...clo--" his voice trailed off.

"Mm, yeah, god--" Mickey wanted to bend over then and beg Ian to do--something. Fuck him, lick him, bite him, whatever just something to increase the sensation. Fuck he wanted more of him. The more he thought about what he wanted the faster be began to pump

 Ian came in hot spurts over Mickey's fingers,   
"Oh...god," Ian panted softly, body still quivering,"Yeah..." Mick released his warm, sticky fingers. Ian adjusted himself back into his pants. 

"Ian, there you are, Fiona wants everyone for a picture" Debbie informed him "come on" she started dragging him inside "can ya give me a fuckin minute Debs" he rolled his shoulder out of her grasp. "Mick, I, I don't want to just run off" 

"I'll see ya around Gallagher, maybe tonight, maybe at the next wedding, you have my number"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because ya all nagged for another chapter!! Haha

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to take bets that J is going to suggest a reception chapter next? Haha


End file.
